A Calm Before the Storm
by Femmeyams
Summary: Trans!Itachi. She's a trans girl just for my own indulgence, It's a oneshot PWP between Shisui and Itachi. Supposed to take place sometime before the Uchiha massacre, so warning for underage, I don't specify.


Itachi smiled slightly as she trekked through the lush, serene woods. In the distance one could hear a bird calling out every few minutes or so, and here and there the rush of wind between the trees. The noise of Konoha was long behind them, and it was truly relaxing. They hadn't had time to themselves in ages.

It was nice, she thought as she followed, being alone with him. Itachi always has too much on her mind, too many burdens and responsibilities from the Anbu, the village, the clan. They weighed on her endlessly. She constantly felt as if her small frame was tied down by a bag of bricks, weighing her down in some dark murky water.

These few moments, with someone who understood her, understood the loneliness, the isolation and pain that came with being who she was were very precious. They kept her from slipping, from drowning.

As they walked through the woods Itachi stole a few glances here and there at her training partner, her closest friend...her lover. Shisui was the only person who knew anything about her truly. The only person she felt she could be honest with. To the outside world they both wore masks, and had since very small. A con of being genius shinobi was the intense burdens one was expected to bare, alone, even as young children.

When they were with each other however, they knew they could take off those masks. They could be vulnerable, talk about their dreams, their fears. Itachi knew without Shisui the dark water would overtake her, and she'd be lost. "Ah," she exclaimed softly. She had run into something solid while she had been lost in her thoughts. It was Shisui's back.

He spun around when they'd connected. A impish grin plastered across his face before he threw his head back and let out a warm laugh. "You ran into me!" He said, his smile infectious, it was forcing her usual practiced stoic expression into the smallest smile. She shrugged noncommittally at this accusation. "Hmm. A shinobi of your caliber can't afford to lose focus Itachi," he teased.

He was so different than her, yet the same. They were twin souls, tied down with the same heavy burdens. She looked up at his mop of curly black hair that framed his angular pale face. His smile faded slightly as she watched him, an emotion she couldn't read swimming in his dark eyes. Itachi felt her hands shake as she went to tuck a stray curl behind his ear, trying to ignore the sudden intense ringing in her ears.

Shisui's mouth was moving now but she couldn't really hear him. She brushed his his hair back gently, lost in her thoughts again. "How lucky am I to have someone like this who cares for me," she thought with a smile.

/

"Itachi!" He was shaking her, fear now written blatantly across his sweet face. Itachi wondered vaguely how she'd ended up on the ground, but quickly surmised she must have fainted. Her failing health continued to embarrass her. She pushed herself up. "I'm sorry about that," she said curtly, "you known it happens sometimes,"

"It...happens sometimes?" He hissed back, frustrated. "I'm sick of you being so blasé about your health. Not everything has to be sacrificial 'Tachi, you deserve a good long life, yet you destroy your body. Don't you care how I feel?" He was gripping her arms tightly, as if afraid letting her go would cause her to fade out of existence. "I wish you cared for yourself the way you care for others," He said quietly. She looked up at him, with an unreadable expression.

"Hm. We should train," she said finally. Shisui snorted, pulling her to his chest suddenly and petting her. "You've just fainted, you may want to push yourself till you fall apart, but I won't be your cohort in it," he said softly, his force stern but laced with concern. His long fingers running through her hair over and over. Itachi felt nice flush against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat thrumming along. He was so precious to her.

"Do you love me?" She asked suddenly. "Of course," he responded firmly, no hesitation in his response. "Will you ...always be with me?" A selfish, pointless question, Itachi knew. They were shinobi, and tomorrow wasn't never promised, but this was what made being with Shisui was so special. She could be weak, vulnerable, and it was okay. It was safe. and she already knew his answer, but somehow the reassurance always felt good.

"As long as I'm breathing, I'll be here." It was automatic for him, she knew. She had known since she was very small that he loved her. Adored her. Loved her even more then she loved him. For Itachi, Sasuke would always come first for her, that love was almost maternal. She knew she would lay down her life for her baby brother in a heartbeat. She understood deep down he was aware of this too, that he'd never be first in her heart the same way she was in his, yet he still treated her like she was the first rays of sun lighting up the darkest night sky. She didn't deserve him at all, she thought as she basked in the feel of him holding her.

They stood like that for awhile longer. Him stroking her hair. Her listening to the steady beating of his heart. Itachi smiled against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him timidly. She could kill a man without difficulty but intimacy she'd always struggle with. With that in mind she murmured again, half-heartedly now "We came out here to train Shisui, we shou-," words dying in her throat as Shisui kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss, small and short. The next one he initiated was deeper, Itachi felt warm and overwhelmed as their tongues battled, and Shisui pulled her down into grass. She sat in his lap, red and choking down strangled sounds as they kissed deeply, pressed against one another. She felt herself twitch and could feel his hardness against her thigh. It made her feel good that she made him feel good, but no matter how many times they did something of this nature she could feel herself getting embarrassed. She buried her her head into his shoulder before pressing her hand against his bulge. "Tachii," he moaned, those beautiful dark lashes fluttering as he pulled her back into another deep kiss, tongues dancing and teeth clacking. She kept rubbing him through his dark pants, eventually dipping her hand underneath his wasteband and stroking him softly. He moaned again, this time a feral edge lacing it.

He pushed her hands away, gripping her thin wrists and pushing her down on her back. Her ponytail, already loose from the earlier ministrations, fell, lost and forgotten amongst the tall green grasses for the moment. Her long ebony hair splayed out around her framing her flushed face. Taking her in sent another pulse of desire through Shisui. "I want you so bad 'Tachi," he muttered, eyes flitting all over her small frame, almost tempted to activate the sharingan to remember such a beautiful scene. Instead he dove onto her, kissing and sucking her neck. Itachi whimpered weakly, bringing her hand to her face, trying to stifle the needy sounds pouring out of her. "Shi..ah...sui...n-no..mm-marks," she managed, trying to move his head away from her neck, her usually graceful and precise movements childish and clumsy. Shisui made a face, but he too understood it was likely for the best to keep any marks away from places people could see. "Okay Itachi," he said, looking down at her with a mischievous grin, before pulling up her shirt and latching onto her right nipple in one quick movement. "Aaa- AH!" she gasped throwing her head back and gripping his hair, no longer able to swallow the sounds bubbling out of her as he sucked and bit them. She felt embarrassed to be so easily broken down, but the feelings were easily shoved down by desire, and she could see Shisui loved seeing her unraveled.

As if on cue, he unceremoniously pulled her shirt over her head, and pulled her pants down to her ankles. The only thing clothing her now was her thin lace black panties, which her bulge was straining against. Itachi gritted her teeth as he spread her thin creamy white thighs apart and pulled them down as well. "W-we probably shouldn't ddd-do this out here Shisui," she managed, trying to shut her legs to no avail. He kept his hands on her knees, drinking in the sight of her naked body. "Mmm why? Theirs no one out here, I would sense anyone's chakra, and there's nothing for miles," he said, swallowing thickly. The lust that laced his voice made it sound huskier than usual, and it hit Itachi with another wave of want as well. "Mmm," she agreed quietly, focusing on his thick, kiss swollen lips rather than meeting his intense eyes.

Suddenly she felt his hand cupping her face, forcing her to look at him. "You want this too right? We can stop if you want," she felt like she was gonna melt under that intense stare. He cared for her too much.. She didn't deserve his kindness or his concern. She responded by initiating another kiss, wrapping her legs around his muscular frame and pulling at his shirt. He grinned goofily at that, pulling off the offending piece of clothing and throwing it away- also forgotten in the heat of the moment. His eyes wandered back to her pale thighs and she spread her legs wider, opening herself up completely to him.

"You're such a pretty girl 'tachi," he cooed. He knew how happy those words made her, even if she insisted they only could use them in private. She smiled up at him, the kind of wide genuine smile she'd only make for him in private. It was just for him and, it cut him down, the feelings of lust and love strangling him.

Wordlessly he stuck his fingers out towards her and she took them in, sucking deeply and getting them prepared as best she could. He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he stuck the first one inside of her. She gasped in pain, eyebrows knitting together and clenching her jaw. He wondered, despite them doing this a few times now, how she remained so ridiculously tight. His peppered kisses all over her face, apologies spilling out and promises of the pleasure as his pushed the digit in and out.

After a few moments he added the second and her arms jerked and scrambled onto his back looking for purchase, digging nails in deep enough to draw blood. He grunted in pain but didn't remove them, instead he pressed their panting faces together and urged her to relax herself. She nodded and breathed through her nose as he scissored her, forcing herself to relax against the foreign feeling. It was Shisui, she reminded herself, and she wanted all of him.

"Are you ready for me?" He gritted out. He hadn't touched himself at all since they started, and his dick was so hard it hurt, but he still didn't want to hurt Itachi. She nodded, and he scrambled on hands and knees for his forgotten bag. She smiled wryly as she watched him rifling through it quickly, leaving items strewn about the clearing as he crawled back to her. "You brought lube?" She said, eyebrow raised. "I always carry it." He responded quickly as he fumbled with his pants. "Mhmm" As his erection sprung free she felt another wave of need hit her, enough to not breach the subject further. He was so long and thick, with a slight curve. It was uniquely Shisui's, and it was as if they fit together perfectly.

The memory washed over her and she simply knew she needed to feel it fill her, she just needed to feel him. C'mere," she rasped and pulled him back onto her. He mumbled a quick affirmation, consumed with the task at hand. He propped her legs over his shoulders as he lined himself up pouring the cool substance onto her and his cock.

She bit her lip with excitement when she felt the dull cockhead pressed against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed and she felt inch after inch of him sink in until he was flush against her. The dull burn of being stretched was there, but the wonderful feeling of being filled overrode the pain. He was completely still, and she could see the effort it was taking for him, but she knew he'd wait till she was adjusted being filled.

Once the pain had almost subsided she leaned into him, kissing his check softly before she whimpered "Move," into his ear. Shisui needed no more invitation, he pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her, setting a pace of long, deep strokes. The moans spilled out of her as the steady rhythm of their coupling continued, and she arched her back meeting his thrusts. "You're so beautiful like this 'Tachi," looking down at the usually very repressed Itachi moaning wantonly. It was like a dream.

He fixated on her pale, flawless skin, and decided to push his luck, sucking and biting her neck as he thrusted into her tight heat. Yet Itachi didn't protest as she had earlier, instead she craned her neck so he could access her neck easier, winding her hands through his hair as he marked her.

As he felt himself getting closer he thrust more rapidly, roughly shoving himself completely flush each thrust. Itachi gasped and whimpered, as he pounded into her at such a pace. "Can I?" Shisui muttered in her ear pressing his hand against her sex as he thrusted. She bit her lip and shook her head, grinding down onto him as she did so. "F-ffuck," he gritted out, intent on making her cum handsfree if she felt too dysphoric to be touched. He pushed her legs further apart, thrusting harder and sucking on the hickey he made previously. As he became more erratic in his thrusting he managed to choke out " i'm-I'm so close 'Tachi" "in me," she practically wailed, bright red and clutching him. With that and a death-grip around his neck she came onto their stomachs. Shisui followed shortly after, pumping himself deep inside of her before collapsing, completely spent.

As they laid there in the clearing, shaking and red as they recovered from their orgasms, Itachi spoke, swallowing air as she caught her breath. "Get off." Shisui looked at her, offering a lopsided smile as he pulled himself out and rolled off. "Did you like our training?" He said cheekily. "If you're worried about my health you sure have a funny way of showing it," she responded, that measured, thoughtful quality returning to her voice as she crawled around collecting her clothes and Shisui's items he'd left strewn about. Shisui remained, eyes trained upward as he laid in the middle of the clearing staring at the cloudless blue sky.

"No matter what happens Itachi, from here on out, just know I'll always love you,"

Itachi looked down at him with the faintest whisper of a smile as she organized their things. She threw his shirt at him.

"I love you too, Shisui."


End file.
